glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Okimi
Okimi works at Westside school as teacher of the junior class. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and she is divorced. No family or particular friends known. Kana and Kumiko are her students. 'Personal information' Okimi is terrified by her ex-husband, Benito, who is affiliated to the street thugs’ gang as a senior figure. Despite a court order, he doesn’t hesitate to approach his ex-wife and to sexually abuse her. The protagonist will have the opportunity to witness this situation, and then to intervene to stop him and get him arrested and sent to jail. In this process, the protagonist will have the choice to be protective with Okimi or at the contrary taking all opportunity to abuse her too. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 15:00 to 18:00) *Mainly: Eastside park, Southside beach, Northside museum; *Sometime: Westside library, School library; After a walk in Eastside park, she spends each week-end morning alone in her classroom, preparing her lessons for the following week. Usual bath hour: 20:30 to 22:00 How to please her: *Northside restaurant (padthai at 100 $ or full chinese meal at 150 $); *Lemon juice (hospital cafeteria and Eastside conbini at 50 $ in both cases); *Teddy bear (mall megastore, 50 $, Southside conbini 80 $), Pony figure (Downtown Romita’s shop 100 $) and Giant teddy bear (mall megastore, 150 $). 'Intimate details' Okimi has a special blowjob action: face fucking is a submissive blowjob (giving a bit more sexen). Sexual preferences: (2) Blowjob, (1) Masturbation, Submission, Titjob, Vaginal and Anal sex. Sexen farming: at level 1, the protagonist could easily gain 15 sexen a day by fingering her in the three stances without spending any Stamina (the school infirmary or her bedroom are the best places). From level 2, her oral appetite will bring around 50 sexen a day (blowjob in the three stances, 69 on bed, eventually blowjob in her bath or in toilets) more when the submissive version of blowjob will be implemented. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? 'Any weekday, in the junior classroom, between 17:00 and 18:30. No H-sequence. 'How to raise her obedience? All strategies are good, but the Athlete profile can give you the Fitness required for a better option in 3rd obedience level. *1st Obedience event: during week-end in Eastside park forest (usually between 08:00 and 10:00). The protagonist watches Benito harassing Okimi. He interferes and has the opportunity to finger her, without realizing that Benito is taking pictures of the scene. *2nd Obedience event: during weekdays in the junior classroom, between 7:00 and 8:00. Benito harasses Okimi again and starts to blackmail her with some embarrassing pictures of the protagonist and her. The protagonist must choose between watching him raping her mouth or defending her (affection +5 and a gratitude blowjob – will be required for good ending). *3rd Obedience event: during weekend in Okimi’s entrance, between 22:00 and 22:59. The protagonist helps Okimi to trick Benito to destroy the embarrassing pictures. When the protagonist is destroying these pictures, Benito begins to anally rape Okimi. The protagonist takes some pictures of the rape and then must choose between hide and intervene (will be required for good ending). If he hides, he can hug her (Affection +5) or abuse her too (Affection -30, bonus fuck); if he intervenes, he can beat Benito (Fitness 70 required, Affection +10, bonus fuck) or be beaten (Affection +5) . In any cases, Benito is sent to jail for this rape. This event will give more options in Shizuru's introduction scene, if that hasn’t happen yet. *4th Obedience event: week-end in school’s girls’ toilets (usually during weekend between 12:30 and 13:00). Okimi feels shameful to be still perturbed by her anal rape. The protagonist persuades her to try anal sex in better condition to chase the bad memories. Hidden in the toilets, he begins to gently sodomize her. When Mitsuko enters the room to pee too, the protagonist continues silently, giving Okimi an anal orgasm. Choosing between coming inside or outside has no particular effect. She’s difficult to rise at low levels because the protagonist has very few opportunities to gain Obedience with her. The first obedience event is catchy, as it occurs during a week-end. It will be very difficult to get the 10 Obedience points for the first weekend, and for that you must unlock her the first Tuesday after classroom: it will bring you 6 points until Sunday by the Follow me command. Teaser events give you two or three more points. You will have to stalk her in the school’s toilets (as you cannot enter her home yet) to get the missing point. Most likely, you will be able to rise her at level 1 only the second week-end. At this point, getting 15 more Obedience points in five days is not difficult: leading her early morning in the school infirmary and fingering her in the three stances will give you 4 obedience points a day without losing any Stamina. You should access 2nd obedience event the morning of 2nd week’s Friday. After that, everything is fast enough, even if her 3rd obedience event happens in a very busy spot (week end evening, especially Saturday night). 'How to raise some other girls at the same time?' As Okimi spends a lot of time in school, it’s easy to raise other students or teachers when you focus on her, especially Mitsuko and Hikari who both spend a lot of time in Westside. So does Ryoko. When she’s almost level 3, it’s difficult to raise Saiko and her at the same time because their 3rd obedience event also happen at the same time: you will have to choose which one will gain her level 3 or, if you can, do Saiko the Saturday evening and Okimi the Sunday evening. 'Additional scenes' *Obedience events: previously mentioned. *Pact scene: Lily creates herself a penis and facefucks her until reaching her oesophagus. *Bonus event: classroom fingering (level 2+,in the junior classroom during weekdays between 10:00 and 12:00). Hidden under Okimi’s desk, the protagonist is discreetly fingering her while she’s giving her lesson to junior students. *Easter special event: this event occurs Saturday 34th day, when the protagonist leave his room and meet Kana. After the easter eggs distribution, you can join her and have oral (level 2+), vaginal (3+) or anal sex (4) with her. In case of anal, you can be joined by Kana, Kumiko or both of them (level 3+required for them). *Teaser events: ** cafeteria’s incident: ''when she’s in school cafeteria in her work suit. If made at level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point for a discreet handjob and Affection +5 ; ** ''the lost keys: when she’s in street C in her work suit. Helping her give Affection +5 but you will have to choose to ask her to undress (Affection -2) if you want the Obedience point.If made at level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection -3 ; ** tattoo: when she’s in the teachers office with Sarah, both in work suit. If made at level 1, the panties option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +5; if Sarah is also level 1+, it also lead you to the rub option giving you the same gain with the redhead. * Endings: **Lover ending: that the protagonist has tried to defend her at least one time in 2nd or 3rd obedience event. Okimi's ex-husband is finally condemned to jail for years. Relieved, Okimi makes love with the protagonist in the tribunal's toilets. Five years later: :::: - normal lover ending : Okimi and the protagonist officially announce to his family that he's about to finish University and that they are going to be married. After the guest have left, Okimi and the protagonist make love in their room and talk about face fucking, that the protagonist doesn't dare to ask her to do, to not remind her Benito. Okimi reassure the protagonist and tell him that she actually enjoys being face fucked if it's by him. :::: - pregnancy lover ending (requires 35 cum in Okimi's pussy during the game): identical story, with a huger belly. **Slave ending: as Okimi became his sex slave, the protagonist has sex with her every time he can, like in her classroom or the evening in their bedroom while trying bondage with sexy lingerie. 'Suit gallery' Will be added later Skill training During her free time, she can train the protagonist in Academic. It costs 70 dollars and uses 2 hours, for a maximum gain of Academic +6. Category:Female Characters